


Birth

by noviceateverything



Series: Magic Sense [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviceateverything/pseuds/noviceateverything
Summary: Peter meets Nomi.  Thomas helps.





	Birth

I was at the firing range practicing fireballs when I met my mother. The fireball I just released passed right through her and hit the target down range. I thought she was a ghost and wondered how she bypassed the Folly’s wards. I was about to alert Nightingale when she spoke.

“My name is Nomi. Welcome to your new birth. I don’t have much time, the next contraction is coming. Just remember that you are not going crazy. This is real. No brain surgery!” She paused for breath and was gone. 

I walked over to where she was standing and tried to feel for any _vestigia_. There weren’t any besides the Folly’s usual. Nightingale came in just then and looked me in the eyes.

“You’ve had your birth?” he asked. 

“Yes? She said new birth.” I gave Nightingale an inquiring look. “What is going on?”

“Ah, a mother. Things might be confusing for a while and you’ll have a sore head for a few days. If you find yourself transported to other places, do not worry. They are mental connections, not physical relocations. And they will be short until you learn to control them.” 

He gestured for me to follow him and we went into the library. I had so many questions for him, but I think that sore head he mentioned is here. I sat down, closed my eyes, and tried to think. Nightingale obviously knew about this, whatever this is, and I hope he’s willing to tell me. 

“Peter, can you tell me more about your mother?” Nightingale asked. “There are groups of, ethically challenged, ones out there. It’s unlikely that she is someone I know directly, but I need to find out more about her and her cluster.”

She’s my mother how? Ethically challenged who? What’s a cluster? Questions flashed through my mind, but I didn’t voice them. Nightingale clearly needed me to focus, so I’m focusing. I did start a new mental file and added them to the action list. 

“She said her name was Nomi. She sounded American. White, medium blonde hair, tall. About 180 centimetres? She told me I’m not going mad and forbade brain surgery. That’s really all she had time for before vanishing.” I didn’t think that’s enough to identify anyone, but maybe Nightingale's mysterious sources will know something.

Nightingale went quiet for a minute and just sat there with a distracted look. Then he sighed. “Oh, Peter. Your ability to find trouble should really stop astonishing me by now.” I thought that was a bit unfair. I don’t go out looking for trouble. Though they do seem to find me with disturbing regularity.

Nightingale took a slim volume down from an upper shelf, behind some books in Greek and Arabic. I haven’t progressed far enough in anything but Latin to really ever consult that shelf and probably Nightingale knew that. “This journal explains some basics about this second birth. Might help you cross a few questions off that mental list.” He gave me a look and handed over the journal. 

“The journal will explain the difference between being with your cluster and visiting outside the cluster. Though a practical demonstration later might be helpful.” He went to the cabinets that housed the card catalogue and took out a bottle of pills from a bottom drawer. He handed these to me as well. “These are blockers. If anyone other than Nomi visits you, take one, then tell me.” 

“Your mother’s cluster is fighting the ethically challenged set. Last known location, London. We’ll have to find them.”


End file.
